Still Love You
by Hidari Kana
Summary: Orihime merasa bahwa Ishida ada yang berubah, apa ya yang membuat ia jadi berubah? Please enjoy it's my first fanfict please review.


**Hai minna ini fict pertama saya jadi kritik dan saran klian sangat berarti bwt saya :D. Please enjoy! Don't Like! Don't Read!  
**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH hanya milik kubo sensei seorang!  
**

**Pairing: IshiHime**

**Warning: OOC,GaJe,aneh dll.**

**

* * *

**

**Still Love You**

Bagi Orihime Inoue hidup sendiri sudah biasa baginya karena sejak kepergiaan kakaknya Orihime harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri dan melakukan hal apapun dengan mandiri.

"Huuuuah pagi yang cerah!"

Piiiiip piiiip piiiip Hp orihime pun bergetar tanda ada SMS yang masuk

"Wah ternyata pagi-pagi begini sudah ada SMS kira-kira dari siapa yaa?"

Orihime pun membuka HPnya dan ternyata yang mengirim SMS adalah Uryuu Ishida pacar Orihime.

* * *

From: Uryuu-kun

Subject: Pagi ^^

Pagi hime^^ sudah bangunkan? Cepat bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah ya jangan sampai terlambat lagi!

Hehehehe, aku tunggu di sekolah hime-chan!

Love Uryuu

* * *

_*Blush_

Wajah Orihime pun langsung sontak memerah ketika membaca SMS yang ia terima,

"Huah ternyata dari Uryuu-kun! 0/0 baiklah aku akan segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah!"

Tepat pada pukul 08.00 Orihime berangkat dan membuka HPnya lagi,

"Hmmmm... sebaiknya aku membalas SMS dari Uryuu-kun dulu ^^

* * *

To: Uryuu-kun

Subject: Pagi juga ^^

Pagi juga Uryuu-kun! Hehehe aku sudah bangun kok ini lagi perjalanan ke sekolah!

Baiklah Uryuu-kun tunggu aku yak :D

Love Hime

* * *

"Baiklah SMSnya sudah terkirim!" Orihime pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Sekolah, pada saat Orihime hampir sampai di Gerbang sekolah ia melihat Rukia yang nampaknya juga baru datang.

"Kuchiki-san!" Teriak Orihime

"Ah Hime ternyata kau juga baru sampai aku pikir aku berangkat terlalu pagi ternyata bertemu dengan mu hahaha." Balas Rukia

"Hahaha, oh iya Kuchiki hari ini tidak ada PR kan?"

"Tidak ada kok Hime, wah sepertinya hari ini kau agak was-was dengan mata pelajaran matematika ya."

"Iya nih Kuchiki-san, habis Byakuya-sensei kalo ngajar mengerikan sih hadugh."

"Ah tidak juga nii-sama tidak terlau galak menurutku, malah perhatian hehehe."

Sepanjang koridor menuju kelas Orihime dan Rukia bercerita panjang lebar, sesampainya di kelas ternyata sudah ramai di padati oleh teman-teman mereka bisanya sih bangunnya pada molor tapi berhubung jam pelajaran pertama pelajaran Byakuya-sensei yang terkenal galak itu mereka pun datang sepagi mungkin.

"Pagi Hime! Pagi Rukia!" Sapa cewek berambut hitam yang di kucir ya panggil saja dia Momo Hinamori.

"Ah pagi juga Momo!" balas Orihime dan Rukia

Letak bangku Orihime, Rukia dan Momo tidak begitu jauh Orihime duduk di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela depannya Rukia dan sebelah Orihime adalah Momo jadi mereka tidak terlalu jauh untuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Tidak lama saat mereka mengobrol terdengar suara berisik dari luar kelas, "Hay minggir kau Kurosaki! Kau menghalangi jalan ku!" semprot Ishida kepada Ichigo

"Ah! Kau juga sama saja Ishida menghalangi jalan ku juga!" balas Ichigo yang tak mau kalah dari Ishida

"Hay kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar! Apa tidak malu di lihat oleh teman 1 sekolah!" Ujar Rukia yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah di depan kelas melihat Ichigo dan Ishida bertengkar.

Ichigo dan Ishida hanya malu melihat ternyata banyak teman-temannya yang sudah keluar kelas menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, "Uhm ya habis Ishida mengganggu jalan ku sich!"

"Hey bukannya kau ya kepala jeruk!" balas Ishida, Rukia hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka sedangkan Orihime dan Momo salin berpandangan dan tertawa kecil melihat mereka."

TENG TENG TENG! Yak bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi murid-murid segera menuju kelas mereka karena tidak ingin terkena semprot sang sensei.

Pelajaran pertama di kelas Ishida dkk adalah MTK yang diajarkan oleh Byakuya-sensei **(pelajaran di skip ampe istirahat aja ya hehehe)**

TENG TENG TENG! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua murid hanya melepas nafas lega karena pelajaran yang mengerikan itu telah berakhir,

"Huuuuuuah! Akhirnya pelajaran dari Byakuya-sensei selesai juga!" Ujar Ichigo yang sedari tadi sudah mengantuk saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ah kau ini bisanya hanya mengeluh saja Ichigo." Jawab Rukia yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Ichigo.

"Hosh! Ayo Rukia sebaiknya kita menghabiskan makan siang berdua saja hehehe." Ujar Ichigo yang memang sudah semangat ngajak Rukia makan bareng.

"Ayo Ichigo!" jawab Rukia dengan semangat.

"Oh iya Orihime gomen ne ternyata aku ada keperluan juga di ruang Osis, ja ne!" Ujar Momo sambil melambai pada Orihime.

"Ja ne!" jawab Orihime, " hmmm enaknya kemana ya? Ah ketempat klub panah saja, siapa tau aku bisa bertemu dengan Uryuu-kun.' gumam Orihime.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke klub panah Orihime bersenandu riang karena tidak sabar akan bertemu dengan Ishida, tidak lama setelah berjalan Orihime melihat Ishida yang tengah sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon setelah menjalani latihan yang cukup berat untuk kompetisi panah yang akan diadakan bulan ini.

"Eh etto, apakah itu Uryuu-kun? Hmm aku rasa iya, Uryuu-kun!" Teriak Orihime yang begiru melihat Ishida yang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

Mendengar suara yang sangat Ishida kenal akhirnya ia pun menoleh, "Ah rupanya kau Hime!" jawab Ishida dengan nada yang dingin.

Orihime yang begitu sadar akan sifat Ishida yang dingin langsung bertanya padanya, "Uhm ano Uryuu-kun apa kau marah pada ku?"

"Tidak Hime aku tidak marah padamu untuk apa marah?" jawab Ishida yang masih tetap dengan nada dinginnya itu.

Orihime hanya bisa diam dan bergumam 'Mungkin dia hari ini sedang bad mood jadi sikapnya aneh seperti itu.'

Tiba-tiba Ishida beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang aak terburu-buru, sadar akan hal itu Orihime juga spontan berdiri dan berteriak pada Ishida, "Uryuu-kun apa latihannya sudah di mulai lagi?"

"Iya,sudah dulu ya Hime!" balas Ishida namun tetap saja dengan nada yang dingin.

Orihime hanya bisa terpaku dengan kelakuan pacarnya pada hari itu, dengan raut muka yang sedih ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera kembali ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas ia hanya bergumam 'apa dia membenciku? kenapa dia sangat dingin hari ini?' Beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul pada benak Orihime sampai jam mata pelajaran Ukitake-sensei ia pun juga masih tetap bergumam tidak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan di depan kelas.

"Hei Hime jangan melamun terus Ukitake-sensei memperhatikan mu." bisik Momo yang dari tadi melihat Orihime yang hanya melamun saja.

"Hei! Bumi memanggil Orihime." mendengar itu Orihime ternyata sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh Momo-chan? Maaf hari ini aku terlalu banyak pikiran." jawab Orihime.

"Inoue Orihime dan Momo Hinamori! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ternyata percakapan mereka telah dilihat oleh Ukitake-sensei yang sudah resah karena ada murid yang tidak memperhatikan.

"Uhm sumimasen Ukitake-sensei." ucap Orihime dan Momo bersamaan.

TENG TENG TENG! Bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun terdengar juga dan para murid telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, sesampai di gerbang depan Momo dan Rukia sepakat untuk menanyakan pada Orihime mengapa ia bisa melamun sampai seperti itu? Padahal seorang Orihime Inoue selalu memperhatikan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hime ada apa denganmu seharian ini aku mendapati dengan wajah yang murung, apakah kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ishida?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Rukia sontak membuat Orihime tersentak tetpi ia tetap stay calm.

"Uhm tidak ada apa-apa kok Kuchiki-san aku tidak ada masalah dengannya." jawab Orihime bohong.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Hime? Kalo ada apa-apa kamisiap membantu kok." Kali ini Momo yang angkat bicara niatnya agar membuat Orihime bisa bercerita, tetapi itu tetap tak mempan untuk Orihime.

"Daijobu Momo, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya sampai di sini saja ya teman-teman aku harus mngerjakan sesuatu dulu ja ne!" ucap Orihime kepada 2 sahabatnya.

"Oh oke Hime hati-hati ya ja ne!" balas Rukia dan Momo

* * *

**Yak sampai dulu di sini minna ^^, nanti saya akan melanjutkan chapter 2nya hehehe**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Saran kalian sangat berarti bagi saya arigatou :D  
**


End file.
